This invention relates to devices for applying adhesive to the interior of one can component which is adapted to telescope with a second component, the latter having an open end portion with a raw edge which must be protected from the contents of the can to prevent off-flavor tastes or possible galvanic action. The second component may comprise a body with an integral bottom. The body is inserted into the open end of the one component and bonded thereto by the adhesive.